Rodricks caught
by aammbbeerr123
Summary: Rodrick has a new girlfriend, which means bad news for Greg. Find out why. One shot, Rodrick X OC ,


Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a wimpy kid, the only only ONLY thing I own is my charector I made up, Zaley.

Just a few AN's; sorry- I just deleted my other fic bout' this movie, it came out lame, and no one reviewed so I just came to the conclusion it was lame-o. Anyways, this fic is rated M because it has some risky parts to it, that I think may juuusttttt be a tinsie bit to intense for T, but that's just in this chapter tehe.. Anyways, if you like it please review, I make next chapters acording to reviews. Thanks 3 - Amberlynn

CHAPTER 1

Greg's POV: I don't know exactly how it all ended up like this, I never expected Rodrick getting a girl friend could be this horrible. FOR ME. It all started a few months ago, Rodrick started driving this girl named Zaley to and from school, which sucked for me cause he couldn't pick me up anymore. [This is set after the movie rodrick rules, JS] So I had to walk with Rowley, like the good ol' days.

One day she stayed with us for dinner, and after dinner mom and dad wouldn't stop talking about how nice it was for Rodrick to have a real first girlfriend. Because honestly even though Rodrick was popular, he couldn't seem to get a girl. And he picked on ME for liking Holly. Anyways I heard them talking, Zaley and Rodrick that is, and I heard

"So are we official babe?" Rodrick said,

"Yes!" she said, and then they kissed. Which was NASTY.

After their 'first kiss' Rodrick seemed a lot happier the next three days and I thought that maybe this was going to be good for me. But it wasn't cause nothing lasts forever, and he went back to normal Rodrick.

Rodrick and I had been getting along well, we haven't been fighting, but I feel like now that he has this girl were drifting apart again, which I don't want to happen. But it is, he spends all his time with this girl.

Don't get me wrong, I like Zaley she's nice, but I feel like she's my sister now. Annoying sister, sister that never leaves.

Anyways, back to what's happening now. Well, me and Rowley are under Rodrick's bed, hiding from Rodrick, while he's 'doing' his girlfriend.

Don't think this is what we wanted, we didn't! We came in his room to try to find a flashlight cause mom said he had one in here, then we heard Rodrick comeing up the stairs so we panicked and hid under the bed. I honestly don't know how Rowley fit. But then they started making out, and before I knew it we were under my brothers bed while he does un-godly stuff.

I was hoping it would end soon, cause I felt like A: The bed was about to calapse on us, B: Rowley was going to yell or cry and we'd be busted. If Rodrick knew what was happening he would KILL me. Litterly KILL me.

Half the things that Rodrick said, I couldn't even understand. Probably cause I'm only thirteen. Then they both started screaming, and the bed started shaking so bad it was scary. To be honest, I held Rowley's hand I was so scared.

"That was a great first time," I heard Rodrick say,

"You can say that again, hot stuff." Zaley replied.

I wanted to barf.

Then something tottaly awfull happened, I heard mom. "RODRICK! What's going on up there. Have you seen your brother and Rowley?" she was comeing up the stairs. They started running and getting dressed, and then Zaley looked under the bed. She screamed so loud, thankfully she was fully dressed by then just looking for her socks. Rodrick quickly put on his shirt,

"What babe?" he asked,

"Look under the bed." was all she said.

and he did, just as mom walked in, "Have you seen your brother and his friend?"

"YEAH THERE SPYING ON ME FROM UNDER MY BED." he yelled.

Zaley was blushing so bad, and Rodrick looked like he was so mad he could cry.

"What were you guys doing? You shook the whole bed, and why were you yelling?" Rowley asked, and I slapped myself in the face.

"WE WERE JUST WATCHING TV" Rodrick yelled

Mom looked mad, real mad, "Oh yeah, I'm sure. Watching T.V. Rodrick you're grouded, we'll talk about this later, oh and Zaley I think it's time you call your mom and go home, for once. Rowley, Greg go to your room." I don't think I've ever seen mom this mad.

"But mom!" he pleaded

Rodrick gave me a horrible look as I left and flicked my head. Back to where we began.

Rodrick having a girlfriend STINKS.

AN: I want to add some more chapters, I'm pretty happy with how this came out. :3

This is the lemony-ist thing I've ever done, and it's not even that bad. But Reviews pleaseeee? :D Thanks. 3


End file.
